Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
Mobile devices such as cell phones have become a part of everyday life. Mobile devices are typically battery operated. It may be desirable for a mobile device to maximize battery life. Because an electronic device often runs on a battery with a limited operation time, reductions in the power consumption of an electronic device may increase the desirability and functionality of the electronic device.
Mobile devices are continuing to be used for placing emergency calls. Because of their use in placing emergency calls, it is particularly important to maximize battery power, especially in low service areas where searching for networks can quickly drain the battery life of a mobile device. Benefits may be realized by improvements to mobile devices that maximize the battery life of these mobile devices.